Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to diversity enhancement in a multiple carrier system.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of eNodeBs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with an eNodeB via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the eNodeB to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the eNodeB.
In some implementations, wireless communication systems may be configured as multiple carrier systems having statistical multiplexing. In such implementations, increasing the cyclic prefix of orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) symbols allows for a longer channel without self-interference, but increases the required fast Fourier transformation (FFT). One method for avoiding an excessively large FFT is to break a carrier into smaller frequency segments, such as 5 MHz and/or 6 MHz segments, to reduce the FFT size. In this manner, a high bandwidth multiplex may be formed by serially accessing frequency segments, which can allow for more effective statistical multiplexing. In this context, it is desirable to maximize the duration of the outer code in order to maximize capacity. However, while longer diversity increases effectiveness of the outer code, it also increases end to end latency. The present disclosure is directed to providing diversity enhancements in such multiple carrier systems.